The Knight's Journey
by Dralx
Summary: Take 7 Sarmatian Knights, 1 normal teenage girl, the year 2005 and see what happens. COMPLETE!
1. 7 men and a girl

The sun streaming in through her bedroom window woke Will. Today, she reveled, was the second day where she had the house all to herself.

It was summer break, and her parents had gone on a vacation sponsored by her father's company. They'd be gone for three weeks. And her older brother Sass had decided to travel with some college friends.

She made her way down the stairs. Dressed in knee length jeans and a black spaghetti strap shirt.

Suddenly, she froze. There, in her living room were 7 full-grown men. And… for some odd reason, they didn't much looked like they belonged there.

For the most part, the were slowly studding there surroundings, like they had just gotten there. Then startling her, one spun around to face her. He had two daggers drawn.

Will stepped back hesitantly, but not more then that. She took the opportunity of the man's surprise to look him over.

He was quite weathered looking. With a slightly oval face, but prominent cheekbones. He was very scruffy, in need of a shave and messy hair, some of which was braided. He also had small blue tattoos on each side of his face.

She met his sharp brown eyes and raised her own eyebrow. There were no words, but he quickly seemed to get the message. "How dare you threaten a lady."

Unfortunately, by now, she had the attention of the other 6 men. She wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

"Where are we?" Asked one who shouldered his way next to the man with tattoos. He was almost bald, and looked to be the oldest one of the grope. But from other events Will didn't automatically label him the leader.

She hesitated briefly. Considering a number of replies, but finally deciding on the most basic one, so she could expand. "My house."

At the men's slightly confused and irritated looks, Will immediately clarified. "On Threewicket St. in Naples, Florida, U.S. of A, on Earth."

Another man, slightly younger, but clean-shaven, with an air of authority spoke, after a few moments. "Naples I know of. But non of these other places."

Will thought for a second. "Where are you suppose to be?"

"England, Hadrians Wall." Said yet another man. One with curly brown hair, and a slight smirk, despite the situation he found himself in.

Again Will raised an eyebrow, but now at this new man. However, she decided not to say anything. Suddenly, she re-focussed on the group. "K… so you're suppose to be in England, but you aren't. Well… it's a start. So how did you get in my house if you're suppose to be in England?"

The men glanced at one another for several long moments.

Will did her best to not snicker. "Well here you are." She managed to recover… barley. Then something hit her and she took in their outfits. Leathers, metals, fur… not quite modern stuff. "Are you guys… re-enactors or something?"

"What?" Asked the younger looking, shaved head one.

"You… dress up like people from the…past?"

Again, the men looked at each other. "We don't." Said one with long blond hair. "Granted… we may not be wearing the most fashionable things out of Rome but…" He smirked and the other's smiled or chuckles. "So what are you?" He asked looking her over. "A savage? A witch?"

Will bit back a reply. That was just down right rude. So she didn't buy Gucci, like she could afford it. She decided on a tart remark of her own.

She smiled sweetly, covering her seething. "I must be a witch, because only savages insult women. And you can hardly speak about who looks good here."

The blond looked irritated. But before he could reply, the clean-cut man steeped in. "You two can bicker later." He gave his man a look. "We need to get back to England before the Saxons attack the wall."

Will was confused for a long moment as a few of the men whispered tersely to each other. "Wait!" Her head snapped up, and the men looked at her suspiciously. "What year do you think it is?"

Her emphasis made them hesitate. "542." Said the clean-cut one slowly, as if speaking to a child.

Will blinked a few times. "I…" She steadied her self on the banister. "I think I need to sit down."

After a sitting she looked at the men. "Its not… it isn't 542. You know that right?"

The men froze. "What!" Then they all started talking and yelling. Finally, the clean-cut one stepped forward. "If it's not 542 then WHAT year IS IT!" He snapped.

Will looked at him. /Not very good with the first impressions are they/ She thought to herself. "It's 2005."

The men starred at her, but before they could start yelling again, the one with tattoos stepped forward. "So we've been taken through time?"

Will spread her hands. "Apparently."

"So…" The man looked her over. "We don't know how we got here. You don't seem to know how we got here. I can only assume that we must… stay here until we determine a way to get back."

At least the men agreed on that, and they were willing to accept time travel as a matter of course. Still, Will had this nagging worry in the back of her mind. So she was surprised when the curly hair smirking guy voiced those concerns.

"We… don't know this world." He started out slowly. The other men turned to him. "So… we must learn… but…" He looked at Will deliberately. "You really have no reason to… let us stay here. We have been fairly rude." At least the men had the intelligence to look a bit sheepish.

Will studied them a moment longer. "Yes, you have been rude, but you've been through a lot so I'll forgive you." She smiled gently.

The men seemed to relax. "If there is anything we can do for you Lady." Said the clean-cut one. "Just inform us."

Will hadn't bothered to stand up yet, and she was beginning to wonder if she ever would. "Well… you can start with telling me your names." She grinned. "That'll make my life like 5 times easier."

The clean-cut man nodded. "That we can do. I am Arthur."

"Lancelot." Said the curly hair one.

"Bors." Said the older bald one, nodding to her.

"Galahad." Said one who hadn't yet spoken directly to her. He looked to be the youngest of the grope.

"Dagonet." Said the younger bald one.

The blond and the one with tattoos glanced at each other.

"Gawain." Said the blond one, with out looking at her.

"Tristan." Said the one with tattoos.

Quickly, Will went over those names in her head again. So that she'd remember them. Then something hit her. She looked up at the men and stared levelly at them for several moments.

"Something wrong my lady?" Asked the one named Arthur.

Will closed her eyes. "Your names just sound really familiar is all."

"How so?" Asked the one... Lancelot.

Will gritted her teeth. "Well, see there's this really old story, a legend really, about this guy named Arthur, and his loyal knights of the round table. And it tells how he went on all these really famous adventures, eventually falling in love with the Lady Guinevere, then he became king of Britain." She opened her eyes slightly. "That wouldn't happen to be you would it?"

The men looked dumfounded. Finally, Tristan spoke up. "Some of what you said resembles us, but some does not. I think, until we decide that it's important, we should just leave it alone."

The others nodded, but looked at Will. Will shook her head. "K." She said with a shrug. She studied the men again. "Well... so I've got 7 adult men from 542 in my living room. This should be interesting."

Will stood. "I don't suppose your hungry?"

At that, the men nodded. They were Sarmatian Knights. Of course they were hungry.

Will went into the kitchen, and the men fallowed her cautiously. They tried not to look too surprised at all the things they saw, but they couldn't keep there eyes from widening.


	2. Food and Ghosts!

**_Yeha, this is my little author thingy! Well, first off, I'd just like to thank LANCELOTTRISTANBABY and JediPirateElfyDude for being the first to review my stuff! Hope you like this chapter_**

**_And I'd like to give props to Meee for her story Hot Florida Summers which inspired this one. And I'd like to thank my sister who plot betas my stuff, and cuz she got me a pink lemonade this morning!_**

**_Disclaimer: Since I didn't do this in the first chapter. I don't own none of the guys, just Will. But if I did… well… better left unsaid._**

"So…" Lancelot tried to start up a conversation. "We've told you are names, so do we just call you my lady?"

Will rolled her eyes at Lancelot's obvious attempt to flirt. "Will. My name's Will."

"Will?" Asked Dagonet, involving himself in the conversation. "A bit odd for a girl."

Will gave him a look, "Dagonet? A bit odd for a boy." She imitated.

Bors, who had also been listening smirked at his companions blank look. And even though it was amusing, he decided to take the spotlight off Dagonet. "Isn't Will a lads name?"

Will sighed as she looked in the fridge for some sort of edible substance. "Willow. Ok. My full name's Willow, but no one's called me that since… 5th grade."

By then, most of the knights had found seats at the dining table. "This world is so strange." Said Galahad softly to Arthur. "I mean, a girl… living alone? How does she protect her self with out a man?"

Unfortunately for Galahad, Will's ears hadn't yet been de-sensitized by years of listing to really loud music, and she managed to catch what he said. "Shall I pretend that I didn't here that Galahad?"

Galahad looked slightly startled. "What?"

Will turned to face the flustered man. "I may be a girl, but I take kickboxing. I can take care of my self."

Galahad gapped a little, and tried to make some sort of appeasement, while the others laughed at his blunder.

Will gave the man a weak smile, as she sat down at an empty seat at the table. "Ignore me." She told him. "I'm just a bit stressed is all."

The knights looked ashamed. Arthur reached over, and took Will's hand. "I'm sorry for the trouble we're causing you."

Will felt herself smile. Which is really the only thing a girl could do when a very handsome, if dirty man was looking at you like some overgrown puppy in need of reassurance.

"Don't worry about it." She patted his hand. "Now, I'm going to go check the freezer in the garage to see what's there." She stood, abet reluctantly.

The men nodded in understanding, but just as she was disappearing down the garage steps, Gawain looked up and called after her. "What's a freezer?"

Will ignored him, and the door swung close.

The men exchanged looks. "Well she seems nice." Said Lancelot, leaning back in his chair.

The others nodded, Dagonet looked up from studying the table. "I just feel a little bad about appearing like this. I know we couldn't help it, but still…"

Before anyone could say anything else, they all heard a strange ringing sound. Quickly they stood and looked around, trying to discover the source of the appalling noise. But just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. Then they heard a click and a voice filled the air.

"This is the home of Jason, Laura, Will, and Sass. We're not here right now, so if you leave a message we'll get back to you as soon as we can."

"Ghost!" Said Gawain spinning around, his sward drawn. The others too had there weapons of choice drawn and ready.

"Will honey, it's grandma. I was just calling to check up on you. Jason wanted us to come by and make sure you're alright, so we'll be by in about an hour and a half. Call me when you get this hon. Ok by by now."

By then Bors had discovered the little box, where the noise had come from. "What do you think it is?" He asked the others who had gathered around.

"Who knows." Said Gawain. "But it brings ghost here. We should destroy it!"

When no one challenged that, Boris raised his ax above his head and was ready to bring it down when a voice caught him.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

All the men spun around, and found a very angry looking Will standing in the doorway, her fist on her hips.

None of the men spoke.

Will sighed, and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I can't even leave you alone for 10 minutes." She muttered. "Ok." She looked up. "Everyone's going to sit down."

The men meekly fallowed her orders.

Will leveled them all with a look. "K. Here's the deal. I don't have near enough food to feed 7 adult men. So I need to go shopping, not to mention you all can't wander around here looking like… knights. And, I can't leave you alone so you all get to go shopping with me."

All the men looked a bit guilty. "Please, Lady Will." Said Arthur. "We're truly sorry about… attacking your… box. And you shouldn't trouble yourself over us."

Will wanted to kick the man. He always tried to make peace, but right now, she truly wanted to be mad at them. She sighed, one last look at all there worried, big eyed faces and she lost.

"Look, you're here, and I'm going to help you. I'm sorry I yelled, but you were going to massacre my answering machine." Then something seemed to dawn on her. "Why were you going to kill my answering machine?" She asked, hoping really really hard that someone hadn't called.

"It brought ghost here." Said Lancelot matter-of-factly.

Will raised her eye brows. "And you saw ghosts?"

"Well…" He hesitated, "not really, no."

"So how do you know that there were ghosts?"

"We heard them." Said Bors.

Will buried her face in her hands for a moment and sighed. Then she stood and walked over to the answering machine. She pressed the play messages button and listened to the message her grandmother left.

Back in Britain, the Knights were very well known for not being surprised by anything. But right now, all that Knightly toughness flew out the window, and they stared in shock at the box… answering machine.

Will looked at the Knights for a moment. "Stay here." She said as she headed to the main hall. "And," she stopped at the doorway. "Don't move."

A simple plan had formed in her mind, and Will dashed out of the kitchen. The knights looked after her with a little more then just concern. Quickly, Tristan (disobeying orders I might add) was on his feet and had gone after her.

After a couple moments, he rounded a corner and almost ran strait into his new hostess, who was standing in the middle of the hall, winding the phone cord nervously around her fingers.

She glanced at Tristan, but didn't say anything to him. "Grandma? No it's Will. Hi!"

While she talked, Tristan studied the thing she was holding to the side of her head. He knew that if the other Knights were here, they'd assume she was talking to very little fairies who lived in side the thing, or it was more ghost. But Tristan decided if it wasn't dangerous for Will to use it, then it had to be at least partly safe.

Will hanging up the phone brought Tristan back to the real world. He was slightly surprised to see Will smirking at him.

"So far." She said, leading the way back to the kitchen. "The score seems to be Will 2, Sarmatian Knights 0."

Tristan shook his head. He didn't even know where to start in trying to make sense of that.


	3. Shoping and Surprises!

_**Haza! More loverly reviews! So I get to say…**_

_**Evenstar-mor2004— A little piece inspired by you!**_

_**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY-- :D Thanks for reviewing again! It's strange, most of the time, my stuff doesn't seem as funny when I write it. My sis has to tell me that it's funny.**_

_**Sorceress Misha—I'm honored that you'd like to put my fic on your homepage. Please go ahead!**_

_**In this chapter, I'd really like to thank Luchia 13. If not for her, I never would have gotten my stuff here at all!**_

**_And again, my sis, FOR THE MOST WONDERFULNESS PLOT BUNNYNESS THIS SIDE OF THE MOON! (And my loverly idea for her later.)_**

**_Disclaimer: I own Will… and her family. I don't own the knights… yet! Nor do I own Scooby Doo or anything affiliated._**

**_(Last thing, I promise. In Will's world, the movie King Arthur hasn't been made. So no, there isn't any issue with any of the Knights looking like famous people. They just look like hot guys! And, sence this is the clothing chapter, by the power invested in me the author, I have decided that the lad's shoes are fine and don't attract any attention.)_**

Will walked back into the kitchen, closely fallowed by a sorely confused Tristan. The same confused Tristan who almost ran into her when Will stopped suddenly. From his position behind her, he could see her shoulders shaking slightly. He looked up to see what she was looking at.

There, on the other side of the kitchen stood the Knights. Out of boredom, they had once again gathered around the answering machine trying to figure out exactly what it was. But this time, they were not trying to kill it, instead, they were cautiously poking the box with daggers.

Will sat down at the table, and watched for a moment longer. "Careful, it bites." She cautioned gleefully.

All the Knights (minus Tristan) spun around to face her, there faces concerned, but they relaxed when they saw that Will was doing her best not to laugh.

"So where'd you run off to?" Asked Gawain as he reclaimed his seat at the table.

"I had to call my grandma. She was going to come over and check up on me. Now she's not."

"May I ask why you asked her not to come?" Asked Lancelot, who gave her a look that seemed to say she should revel in the fact that she had a family that loved her.

Will stared at him with a mixture of shock, anger, amusement, and pure glee. She stood up. "Ok, I'll go tell her I want her to come over. But you," She pointed strait at Lancelot. "you get to tell her who you _7 adult men_ are, and what you're doing in my house."

She made as if to head towards the phone, at least until Bors and Tristan stopped her. Will smirked at them, then turned around and sat back down. "Will 2, Sarmatian Knights 0." She said again.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence coming from the Knights, Will took pity on them. She stood, they immediately looked at her. "Stay here, just for a few seconds." She told them and moved again toward the hallway. Tristan blocked her progress. "You to." She said sternly, facing the imposing scout. "I'm not going to call anyone, I'm just going upstairs for a minute."

Reluctantly, Tristan let her pass. None of the Knights wanted her to call anyone, or leave the house, but they really couldn't do much to stop her.

A couple minutes later Will returned, carrying a large basket. She was muttering about how she hated her brother, but he did have his uses. She set the basket down on the floor.

"What's that?" Asked Galahad, eyeing the basket and it's contents with suspicion.

"Clothes." Said Will, whipping imaginary dust off her hands.

"Clothes?" Gawain repeated slowly.

Will nodded. "Clothes for you." She held up her hands to forestall any words. "And yes, I know that you already have clothes. But unless you've figured out a way to get home and just haven't told me yet, you need to fit in here."

"I thought you said we were going shopping." Lancelot stated. Still a little irked that Will had singled him out for teasing earlier.

Will, being a women, and knowing very well that Lancelot was irritated with her, and that it would not do to have an irritated Sarmatian Knight in her house, shrugged and pulled a shirt out of the pile, which she absently started folding.

"Well, yeah, we are going shopping. But I can't tow you guys around town looking like you do. It's just for a little while, until I can get you your own clothes. Not just clothes I barrowed from my brother"

The men hesitated, but Arthur stepped forward, towards the basket. "Despite," he smiled, "all the teasing. You have been very kind to us." He hesitated. "We don't know how long we're going to be here, so any advice you offer will be a blessing."

Will smiled. It had been a long time since she'd talked to a real gentlemen. She let the shirt drop into the basket. "I'm going to go get some stuff together, and you can change." She was gone before anyone else could say anything.

After she was gone, Arthur gave his Knights a stern look. The approached the basket with caution, but when nothing jumped out at them, they grabbed clothing, grumbling about women, time travel, clothing, and life in general.

20 minutes, and much searching later, all the men had found clothing that at least looked decent.

Will reappeared and smiled. "Cool." She said looking them over. "Now," she walked to the door to the garage and held it open. "to the Mystery Machine."

The men exchanged looks before slowly walking into the garage. Shortly in, all the men stopped, confused while Will happily walked over to her VW van which was sitting in the garage. She pulled open the driver's side door, then turned to face the Knights when she realized they hadn't fallowed. "Well?" She raised an eyebrow at them. "Get in."

The men approached the vehicle with caution, and after a bit of fumbling, they managed to open the side door, and pile into the car. Arthur to his slight dismay had to sit upfront on the passenger side.

"I don't mean to be rude lady." He said, quickly imitating her as she buckled her seat belt, but how are you paying for these expenses? Or do you not use currency in this time?"

Will laughed. "No, we use currency here. I just recently quit my job at the movie theater, it was evil. But anyway, I have some money to spend, and I don't mind buying you guys stuff."

Just then, Will's van rolled forward and out of the garage. None of the Knights were scared enough to make any noise, but each of them grabbed there seats with a death grip.

Will glanced in her rearview mirror and smiled apologetically. "Don't worry." She said. "It's only like a ten minuet drive to the mall. Not too long."

"Long enough to get us killed?" Asked Galahad.

The other Knights shot the youngest Knight a look that could kill. Will just laughed.

As predicted, ten minuets later, Will pulled her van into the large parking lot of the equally large mall. "Ok." She said, turning off the van. "Last stop, everyone out."

The Knights were only too happy to comply.

"So this is a market place?" Said Bors, as he and the other men looked around themselves in wonder.

Will giggled at the men's faces. "Kinda, but we call it a mall."

"So…" Gawain turned his attention to Will. "Where do we start?"

Will thought for a moment. "Umm… The men's department." She started walking away from where they had been standing. Quickly the Knights caught up. They did **NOT **want to get lost.

Eventually, Will managed to drag all the bedazzled Knights into a store that sold men's clothing, and she picked them out outfits. At first the Knights complained bitterly about having to try the clothing on, but one look from Will sent them into the dressing room, happy to not have to face her wrath.

Bors was the first to come out, because all he had to try on was a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. That was all he'd wanted to get. He found Will standing at the sales counter, and got close enough to hear what she was saying.

"…yeah, so all there stuff was ruined."

"Oh that's horrible. Are they alright?" Asked the saleslady.

Will nodded. "Yep, just a bit dazed you know? Anyway, I was wondering if it'd be ok if they wore there new clothes out?"

"Of course." Said the saleslady reassuringly. "I'll just need to get the price tags."

Will nodded, thanked the women and turned towards the dressing rooms. She smiled when she saw Bors, and Bors felt a little sheepish about being the recipient of a pretty girl's smile.

"The clothes fit ok?" Asked Will coming over to stand by him.

Bors nodded. "There fine. So… we can wear them?"

Will nodded. "Yep. I just have to get the price tags from you."

Bors looked at her suspiciously. "People normally can't wear there clothes out?"

"Well… not normally."

"Then why can we?"

"Ummm…" Will bit her lip, but was trying not to smile. "Cuz I said that you all were family friends, here for a visit, but then your stuff was ruined."

"You lied?" Bors raised an eyebrow at her.

Will just smiled. She could tell that Bors was more impressed with the fact that she was willing to lie, then the lying itself.

Finally, all the boys were dressed, and their clothing paid for. All of them had decided jeans were the most efficient, but there choices on shirts varied. Arthur had chosen a simple button down shirt which was dark red. Lancelot had chosen a similar shirt to Arthur's, but his was white. Tristan had on a long sleeved t-shirt which was black. Gawain had picked a light brown long sleeved t-shirt. Galahad had gone with a white wife beater, even though he didn't understand the name. And lastly Dagonet (cuz we all know what Bors is wearing) chose a black button down shirt. Will was quite pleased.

After that part of their shopping was done, the men seemed to relax more in the mall. They talked about random things, and stopped at different stores to see what they sold. Will was just pulling Bors and Tristan out of the local Hot Topic, when a voice made her freeze.

"Well look who it is. Hi Will."

Will turned and glared at the boy standing behind her. "Hello Philip." She said icily.

The boy smirked. "Who are they?" He gestured to Bors and Tristan. Both Knights had gone still, but they were watching Will. Her body language was telling them that this boy was a threat.

"Some old friends." She said with out emotion.

"I think." Said Tristan in a lowered voice. "The question is… who are you?"

"What?" The boy smirked. "Couldn't even tell 'em about your boyfriend?"

"Ex-boyfriend." Will clarified


	4. Still Shoping, then a phone call

_**Forgive for the delay! We changed internet providers, and so I could not get to the internet since last week!**_

_**I'd just like to thank everyone who reads this story, even those who don't review. And if there are any questions that I haven't yet addressed, please ask!**_

**_roughneck squadleader-- thanks for your protection! Don't worry, I'll warm my feet!_**

**_Quietrockchick-- I love it when my reviewers give me little bits of inspiration. Hope you don't mind me barrowing your idea!_**

_**Evenstar-mor2004-- Mehaps we'll have to send them back to buy said goodies!**_

_**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY-- My most loyal reviewer! I'm glad you like it!**_

**_Sorceress Misha-- "dangers of the mall" I like IT_**

**_JediPirateElfyDude—Perhaps… I haven't decided yet. Any more thoughts on the subject?_**

**_Disclaimer—Don't own the Knights, just Will, her family (minus her cousin and his girlfriend), and I also own Will's boyfriend (now what to do with him?)_**

"Awww." Philip had a pretend hurt look on his face. "You know you love me."

Will snorted. "Not nearly as much as you love yourself."

Philip rolled his eyes. "Can I help it if I'm hot?"

Will gave a short, humorless laugh. "Right… anyway, aren't you suppose to be sleeping with that chick… what's her name? Amber right? (no offense to any Ambers out there.)"

"What's it to you?" Asked Philip glaring at her. "At least I'm getting some." He looked her over, and smirked. "But I can see why you're not."

Unnoticed by either teenager, the five other Knights had caught up, and were discreetly listening to the heated conversation.

Lancelot and Dagonet had been forced to hold Arthur back at Philip's last comment. Not that they were to pleased with the boy themselves. But they didn't have a plan, Galahad on the other hand, did have a plan.

"Will!" He smiled and walked up to the small group. He slid his arm around Will's shoulders, and Will played along immediately. "Sorry for losing you guys." He gave Will another dazzling smile. Then he turned to face Philip. "Who's this?"

Will smiled at Galahad. "No one important."

"I'm her ex." Said Philip glairing at Will.

Galahad gave him a blank stair. "Ah. Well… I can see why she left you."

Will tried, but failed miserably at not cracking up. Philip looked pissed off. "I dumped her!" He snarled.

Galahad looked from Will to Philip, raising his eyebrow. "Right." Was all he said.

"So who are you?" Philip spat.

Galahad pretended to look board, while trying to remember any male name he'd heard, for Galahad was hardly common in this time period. "Not that it's any of your concern of course, but I'm…" He paused for the slightest moment. "Jason." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Will hide a smile.

Will slid her arm around "Jason's" waist. "He goes to school with Sass." She said condescendingly, shooting a look at Philip.

"So you're stuck with a high school girl?" Philip smirked at the withering look Will gave him.

"Better then letting her run around with you mutts." 'Jason' shot back. He glared one more time at Philip. "Now." He looked at Will. "Didn't I promise to take you out to lunch?" He lead her away, closely fallowed by the rest of the Knights. Leaving a slightly gaping Philip alone in the mall walkway.

When they were out of hearing distance, Will cracked up, and Galahad released her.

"Not that I needed help or anything." She said gasping, as tears of mirth ran down her face. "But thanks."

Galahad bowed slightly at the waist. "It was my pleasure my lady."

Lancelot shook his head. "That was foolish. But," he sighed and looked the other Knights over, "when are we not prone to foolishness?"

Will had recovered and gave all the Knights a smile. "Now that you've got clothes, let's go get the groceries and go home."

"Food?" Asked Bors.

Will smiled at him. "Food."

At the grocery store, Will was seriously beginning to wonder about her mental state. "Yes, she was a teenage girl, yes, she was surrounded by 7 Sarmatian Knights, yes, she was thankful that they helped her out at the mall, but what, what in the seven wonders of the world had convinced her to take the Knights to a place that had food!

The men awed over everything, and they wanted to taste it all too.

Will managed to dissuade the Knights from most of the food, but there was one that they refused to budge on.

"It's not what you think!" Said Will for the twelfth time.

Dagonet had his arms crossed, and looked un-moved. "It says mint. Mint is a herb." He said slowly, as if speaking to a young child. "It's a herb that's good for you. We don't know how long we'll be here, and we need to stay healthy! We should get it."

"But it's not just mint. It's Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream!" Will tried again.

Lancelot, who was near by, examining a box of frozen mini pizzas, spoke without looking at either contender. "Cream? But cream is also a good drink. And we hardly get it in Britain." Since he wasn't looking up, Lancelot managed to miss the murderous look Will gave him.

But that statement had only strengthened Dagonet's stance.

Will gave up with a sigh. "Fine! You win, but you seven have to eat all the ice cream. Even if you don't like it."

"We're Knights." Said Bors. "We'll eat anything."

Will shook her head. "No." She mumbled. "You're men, you'll eat anything."

Finally, Will managed to buy all the food, and returned home. All the Knights were happy to be somewhere they recognized. But after all the shopping had ended for the day, most of the day was gone. The sun was setting by the time Will pulled into the garage.

As Will put the food away, the Knights proceeded to explore every inch of the house they could gain access to. And after much experimentation with the lights, sinks, TV. and radio (much to Will's dismay) they found themselves sitting at the dining room table, staring at bowls of ice cream, while Will rubbed the bridge of her nose, and leaned agents the wall.

"What," said Gawain, poking the cream with his spoon, "is this?"

"Healthy cream and mint." Said Will without looking at any of the Knights.

"This is not edible." Said Lancelot, eyeing the green mound.

Tristan took a bit on his spoon and sniffed it. "I don't think," he said softly, "that this is the time for remarks like that."

All the Knights glanced at Will, who was still not paying any attention to them.

Arthur walked over to her. "Are you all right lady?"

Will nodded distractedly. "Yeha, I'm good. Just thinking."

"We are causing you upset." Arthur sighed. "Perhaps we should go."

Will looked at him at those words. "What? No! I mean, yeah you're stressing, but everyone is. I just… need someone else to help out until we can get you guys back home."

"Someone like….your brother?" Asked Arthur after a moment of thought.

Will shook her head slowly. "Sass would be good, but I can't reach him." She thought for a moment longer. "But a guy is a good idea. One… close to your guys ages." Suddenly Will looked Arthur in the eyes. "Merik!" She exclaimed. At Arthur's questioning look she explained. "He's my cousin. And he's really into history and stuff like that. A couple years ago, he told me how he went _back_ in time to France. I didn't believe him then, but even if only a smidge is true, maybe we can get you back!"

Arthur smiled, and bowed slightly. "At your command."

Will laughed, and ran to the hall. "And!" She called from the hallway. "Don't worry about eating the ice cream if you don't want to!"

The men looked relived, and left the bowls to move to the livingroom.

Carefully they looked over the movies and magazines. Not having a clue what those things were, but they were also partly listening to the conversation Will was having on the phone.

Author's magic, we can hear both sides of said conversation.

"Hello?"

"Merik, it's Will!"

"Will! Hey, why are you calling?"

"Oh thanks. Not even a hello, how are you?"

"Will, if you wanted a hello, how are you, you would have called my house phone. Not my cell. Now what's up?"

"Well…" Will hesitated. "See… there are Sarmatian Knights in my kitchen."

"No we aren't." Called Lancelot lightly.—

"I mean my living room." Said Will smiling.

"You expect me to believe that there are Knights in your living room?" Merik was skeptical, this was his cousin after all.

"There are!" Said Will indigently.

"Will, you need to go to bed earlier, or lay of the sugar."

Will's previous reply had brought Bors to the hallway to check on her.

"Here!" Will thrust the phone at the man.

Bors looked at it. "You want to give me the ghost box?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Will pulled the phone back. "At least I'm fairly certain that there's a strange man in my house." She said annoyed.

Merik's voice was now clearly worried. "Will! Who was that? Are you ok?"

"Now he cares." She muttered. "Just come over tomorrow." She told him.

"I'll be over tonight!"

"No Merik, tomorrow. I'm tired, and I'm going to bed. Don't worry so much."

Merik hesitated, then sighed. "Fine, first thing in the morning."

"Until then." Will hung up the phone.

Bors gave her a look.

"What?" Asked Will, as they walked to the living room.

"I am not strange." He replied.

Will smiled, and turned her smile to the men in her living room. "He'll be over tomorrow." She announced. Then she turned to the daunting task of finding seven adult men places to sleep.


	5. The teasing of Sir Lancelot!

_**--Sorry this is so short. I'll update with a longer chapter next time!--**_

**_For little author blurb, so far, I haven't decided if there will be a love interest between Will, and any of the Knights. So I'll take a poll. Yes love, or no love. If you vote yes, please tell me which Knight you'd like to see her with. And so you know, I have a couple plots for the squeal of this story in my head, so tell me what you think about that. Do you like that idea? Any ideas of your own?_**

**_Sorceress Misha—yes poor Will, but I'd have the Knights over any time! I hope you like this chapter as well!_**

_**Quietrockchick—I agree with the ice cream thing. I prefer just plane chocolate my self. And not to worry, I'm updating as fast as the ideas come to me.**_

_**FlamezBlazel—Haza! A new reviewer! I'm glad that you like the story so far!**_

_**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY—I am updating as soon as I can. Glad you're still with me!**_

_**JediPirateElfyDude—Glad you like the 'Jason' stunt. And I'll consider your vote for the love interest.**_

The next morning Will softly thumped down the stairs in pajama pants that were black, and had yellow ducks on them, and a matching spaghetti strap shirt. She smiled as she looked over her house guests, whom were sprawled all over the living room, in varying, uncomfortable looking positions. Her smile brightened an insy bit to see that most of the Knights had peeled off there shirts before falling asleep.

Not to her surprise, Tristan was on his feet, in a crouch the moment she reached the foot of the stairs.

He relaxed when he realized that it was Will standing there. He stood up fully and yawned. "What time is it?" He asked stretching.

Will shrugged, and stepped over Gawain to get to the kitchen. "It's like… 8."

She disappeared, and Tristan heard dishes clattering. He began to wake the other Knights.

Will had started sausage and bacon, not sure what else the Knights would like to eat. She watched bemused, as the 7 men stumbled in, some with a rather severe case of bed head. Not that she'd say anything about it.

Lancelot sat at the table, his sleepy eyes turned to Will. "Do I want to know what that smile is for?"

Will shrugged. "Let's just say I'm in a good mood this morning."

Before Lancelot could reply, there was knocking at the door. Will chuckled as she turned of the stove and headed to the front.

Increasing her bemusement, there was a rather stressed looking Merik at her door. He glared at her and quickly looked her over.

"I'm fine you know." She told him, still smiling.

Merik re-focused on her. "Who was the guy on the phone last night? Why'd you let a strange guy into the house!"

Will winced slightly at his volume, and tried to calm him. She knew from experience that much more yelling, and Merik would find 7 weapons pointed at him, rather soon too.

"I told you." She said softly, but firmly. "They're Knights. And I didn't invite them in. I just found them in the living room yesterday morning!"

"You don't just find people in the living room!" Snapped Merik. Suddenly he froze, and Will sighed.

She turned and saw Lancelot standing at the end of the hall. He looked much more awake then he had minuets before, he was studying Merik, and holding two rather nasty looking swords.

"Will." That was all Lancelot said, but it conveyed a lot more then just the one word.

Will stepped between Lancelot and Merik. "No freaking out!" She said looking at both of them. "This is Merik." She pointed at her cousin. "That's Lancelot." She said pointing to the Knight. "He's supposed to be here." She pointed at Merik again. "And he's… well not supposed to be here, but he is, and that's fine." She had pointed at Lancelot again.

Merik's brow creased. "Lancelot?" He asked. Looking from the man to Will.

Will nodded. "The one and only. Arthur's in the kitchen I think. So are the others."

Merik stared at Lancelot. "You're really the Knights of the round table?"

Lancelot lowered his swards and shrugged. "I remember Will saying something about that the other day. But not all of what she told us the legend was, was truth."

Merik looked disbelieving, but Will could see belief in his eyes. If the man had barely enough proof for something to do with history, then he would latch on to it. He already believed in time travel. So why not Sarmatian Knights?

"Now." Will grabbed her cousins arm. "You can come meet the other Knights. And maybe you can help think of a way to get them home."

Merik was startled, and let himself be pulled by Will. Lancelot gave the man a weak smile. "Are you like Will? Or are you sane?"

Merik laughed and stuck his tongue out at Will, who had glared at them.

Suddenly Will's eyes lit and she dropped Merik's arm and ran to the kitchen. Moments later "Lancelot!" was bellowed from the kitchen.

Both men hurried to the kitchen and found Will wrapped in Galahad and Bors arms, hiding a face that was… smirking? Arthur was standing in front of them and glared at Lancelot as he walked in.

"What?" Asked Lancelot looking from Will to his leader.

Arthur gave him a look. "Why must you bother Will? Not only is she our host, but she is a lady. You should know better then that!"

Lancelot's mouth dropped open, but no words came out.

Merik was busy looking between Lancelot, Will, and the other Knights.

There was another tense few moments then Arthur and the other Knights cracked up.

Arthur was gasping and re-focused on Lancelot. "You should have seen your face!" He cracked up again.

Will was standing amid the other laughing Knights and stuck her tongue out.

Gawain looked between Will and Lancelot. "He teased the Lady Will, now we have teased Sir Lancelot."


	6. Strange Things

_**Sorceress Misha—so far, the tentative plan is to have Will go back in time, and have a little adventure of her own. However, goodness knows if anyone's going to stay any where for a long period of time. Glad you liked the teasing of Lancelot!**_

**_LANCELOTTRISTANBABY—that was my first choice for a Knight too! Now to wait for more votes_**

_**Modernprincess—I'm glad you like it so far! I love my reviewers!**_

_**Babytigercub15-- Another vote to add up. Glad you're liking the story!**_

**_Billy crazy—I'll add your vote. Thanks for the review!_**

**_--Forgive me please! My plot bunny ran away to Nebraska, and my muse is on holiday. Fortunately my bunny came back and my muse writes. By the way, there is a tie between 2 Knights, and Tristan is out of the running. Sorry, also, I'm not quite sure how I feel about this chapter, so please tell me what you think.—_**

_**Disclaimer: I own Will and her family sans the cousin, but not the Knights.**_

After the laughter subsided everyone gathered around the dining room table. Merik was studying each of the Knights in turn. "How'd you get here?" He asked, meeting Arthur's eyes.

Arthur looked at his men and shrugged. "We don't know."

Merik gave him a skeptical look. "What do you mean you don't know? There has to be something. What's the last thing you remember before you arrived in the living room?"

"The ruins." Said Dagonet. "We had just gone into some old, overgrown ruins. Tristan found them on one of his scouting missions."

Everyone turned their attention to Tristan, who nodded. "Right. I found the ruins, but they were strange."

"Strange?" Asked Will.

"I'd been on that rout before, but I'd never seen them."

"Yeha, but there was that fire." Said Bors. "So the ruins may have been covered, then the crap burnt off."

Tristan shrugged. "It's a thought anyway."

"What was in the ruins?" Asked Will. "Anything cool?"

"Or strange?" Asked Merik, raising an eyebrow at his cousin. "Was there anything that really stood out as strange?"

The Knights looked at each other and shook their heads.

"So you just… walked into the ruins then you were here?" Asked Will.

"That's what I remember." Said Galahad.

"So… maybe it's like what happened to you." Said Will looking at her cousin. "You know… the wormhole thingy?"

Merik thought about that for a long moment. "I guess… that would make some since. But wormholes are unstable. It's possible that the one that brought them here is already gone."

"Are you saying that we have no way home?" Asked Bors.

"If that's the way you got here." Said Merik sighing.

"What if it was by will of the gods?" Asked Gawain. "What if they wanted us here."

"But why?" Asked Will gently. "Why would they have brought you here?"

"Maybe we needed to learn something?" Said Dagonet.

"Or teach something." Said Lancelot.

"What if it's cuz of us?" Asked Will who had moved to lean against the counter.

"No." Said Merik shaking his head. "There's no proof of it at all."

"Them being here isn't proof?"

"There are other, more likely options then that. Wouldn't it just be him if that were the reason?"

"That depends on why there here in the first place."

Just then, Arthur made a strategic step between the cousins. "Not to interrupt this interesting conversation, but what _are_ you talking about?"

Merik sighed. "There's this legend in our family that says we're descendents of one of the Knights of the round table." He turned to Will, but continued to address Arthur. "But there's no proof of that. It's just due to the fact that we can trace my mom's side of the family really far back, because they were all involved in the church. It's just a story."

"But it could be true." Said Will. "You never know."

"If I may…" Interrupted Lancelot. "Which Knight are you a descendent of?"

There was silence for many seconds.

"It's me isn't it?"

All the Knights turned to face the one who had spoken. Tristan was standing by the entrance to the hallway. "You're supposed to be related to me."

"You…" Merik had turned to Will.

Will held up her hands and shook her head. "I didn't say anything."

Tristan shook his head. "No. I just know. I can't explain it."

"So…" Bors looked around. "We might be here because you two are supposed to be related to Tristan, and… that might have something to do with it?"

Merik returned to his seat, sighed defeated. "Who knows." Merik buried his head in his hands. He looked up. "If you are here because of us… that can't be a good thing. I mean… what can happen to us that is so bad that you had to come?"

"Why does it have to be bad?" Asked Will. "Maybe there here like Lancelot said. To teach us stuff about our past."

"And Murphy was a fuzzy caterpillar." He muttered.

Will smacked the back of her cousin's head. "Look. You call that Doniger guy, and see what he thinks. Don't invite trouble. We don't have enough time for it."

"Spoken like a true descendent of Tristan." Said Gawain lazily.

Will gave the older man a look. "Do you want me to hit you too?"

A few hours latter, Merik found all of the Knights in the living room. Either they themselves had discovered how to use the TV, or Will had shown them. To his surprise, Merik didn't see Will anywhere.

"Where's Will?"

His comment drew the attention of all the Knights.

Dagonet cleared his thought. "She went up there." He pointed up the stairs. "I think she's sleeping."

Merik sighed softly. "I'll leave her be. She needs to sleep." He muttered to himself. His attention was returned to the Knights. "It's almost noon, have you eaten?"

That got the Knights attention. They were on their feet instantly.

Merik smirked. "I'll guess that's a no."

The Knights made there way into the kitchen, and within half an hour they were all happily eating hamburgers minus the buns. Finally Merik shut off the stove, and put the dishes in the sink.

Arthur indicated the empty seat. "There's still some of these things left. Join us."

Merik chuckled. "I'd be happy to, but I'm gonna go check on Will first."

He re-appeared a few minutes later.

"How's the girl?" Asked Bors.

Merik sat at the empty seat. "She has a headache. Not that I blame her."

"Will she be alright?" Asked Arthur, instantly concerned.

Merik nodded. "Yeah. Just give her a couple hours."

"Did you talk to that man about us?" Lancelot looked at Merik.

Merik smiled. "Doniger? I called him a little while ago. He's excited, and wants to meet you. He's pretty sure that he can get you back to the place and time that you came from. But…" Merik hesitated. "His base is in New Mexico."

"New Mexico?" Asked Galahad slowly, trying out the new word.

"Yeha, it's another place, not close to here."

Gawain shrugged. "So we ride. We've ridden far distances before. And we are no strangers to sleeping out in the wilds."

Merik stared at the man for a long second, then he bent over and slowly thumped his head on the table in frustration. "We're not ridding horses to New Mexico." He said slowly.

"Then how do you propose we get there?" Asked Galahad.

"We'll either drive or fly."

"Drive?" Galahad hesitated. "Does that mean using that… thing Will took us out in the other day?"

Merik smiled weakly. "Yes, it means we use the thing. If that's how we decide to go. I guess Will and I will have to decide if we can handle 7 Knights for the two days it'll take us to get there. Or if you can handle a plane."

"We're Knights!" Bors replied. "We can handle anything!"

"A plane is not anything." Said Merik with a stronger smile. "A plane is a creation even greater then the one Will took you around in the other day. And I'm not sure that we can handle it."

"So do we drive or fly?" Asked Galahad.

"We drive. I am not flying with them."

All the men turned to see a sleepy looking Will standing in the doorway.

Merik chuckled. "How's your head?"

"Guess."

"Are you hungry?"

"Nope."

"So… when do we leave?"


	7. New Orleans, now what?

_**Sorceress Misha—You made my day! Sorry that the Knights don't fly. I couldn't make Will suffer like that. But I do have a bit of a twist coming!**_

**_Guess what! I'm the author, and I can twist the world any way that I want! Just thought that I'd give you fair warning. (P.S. I do know how long it would take to get from Naples Florida to New Orleans, and it's a lot longer then I've made it. Oh well.)_**

_**Sorry that I got this up before people could review on chapter 6, but this wouldn't leave me alone. Please feel free to review on both chapters!**_

_**-- Special appearance by my loverly plot bunny!--**_

**_Disclaimer—I don't own anything you recognize. Will I do own though._**

Sometimes… sometimes Will wondered what deity disliked her by giving her 7 Sarmatian Knights to look after. 7 full grown male, annoying, stubborn Sarmatian Knights. This however, was not one of those times. Instead, this was a time where Will was torn trying not to laugh.

It had taken a while, but finally her and Merik had managed to convince the Knights to return to the "Mystery Machine." Then, they had started their little adventure to New Mexico. It had taken almost two hours for the Knights to relax into ridding in the car, but they had eventually.

Now… well a few moments ago, Merik had been picking Arthur's brains, about the time that the Knights came from. Then his cell phone had rung. Effectively startling the Knights, and making it hard for Will to keep her eyes on the road.

Galahad looked up at Will. "Is _that_." He pointed at Merik and his phone. "Another ghost box thing?"

Will tried not to laugh, then tried even harder after glancing at Merik's rather confused face. "Yeah, it's just portable."

"When will you people relies that it doesn't pay to mess with the dead." Muttered Bors.

"So who is it?" Will called back to Merik who was alternately trying to listen to the person on the phone, and the conversation in the car.

"It's Lexie." He told her, then he shot a glare in her direction. "And she is NOT a ghost!"

This time Will couldn't keep from chuckling. Lancelot looked between the two cousins. "Who's Lexie?" He asked, pretending not to be interested.

A shrug came from his hostess. "His girlfriend."

The Knights nodded as though they understood, but she could tell that they didn't really.

After a minute, Galahad looked as though something had hit him. "Girlfriend? Like that… Philip who was your boyfriend?"

Will smiled at that. "Kinda, but Lexie's different then Philip was. She's pretty cool actually. If a bit odd sometimes."

Just then, Merik hung up his phone. "She is not odd." He said glancing a his cousin. "She's a bit crazy, but she's not odd."

"Whatever you say."

"Since you don't ride horses, then what do you do when it's dark out?" Asked Arthur. "Is it like your house, where there are those light… ball things?"

Merik shook his head. "No, we're stopping for a while in New Orleans. I left one of my sketchbooks at Lexie's place. She said that I could go by and grab it."

"You can't just go to a woman's rooms!" Said Arthur incredulously. His look was matched by the other 6 "gentlemen" who couldn't imagine such a thing.

"Then how did it get there in the first place?" Asked Will innocently.

It took the Knights a long moment, but the minute they realized what Will meant… all hell broke loose.

Finally, early that afternoon Will pulled up to a hotel and the Knights piled out, dragging a disgruntled Merik with them. Will smirked, but hid it before any of the guys saw it. However, Will wasn't surprised that the architecture and… feel of New Orleans captured the Knights, and the men stared around them as Will went to get a few rooms.

Unknown to the Knights, there luck wasn't with them while they were out, looking around.

Merik pulled the Knights back to the hotel. "I'm gonna…" He started, but trailed off when the Knights glared at him.

"Lexie still owns that place at Orchard and Mason?" Asked Will walking out of the hotel.

"Yeah…" Said Merik slowly.

"Good." She smiled brightly. "Then I'll just run on over and grab you sketchbook. I'll be back in half an hour if not less."

That, the Knights found a much more reasonable idea, and Will took off.

None of the men saw the person slip away in the shadows, having heard everything that had been said.

_**--I could have stopped here, but I decided that I needed to keep going.—**_

Will made her way to Lexie's apartment humming to herself and ignoring what was going on around her. She was too focused on getting Merik's book, then going back. She didn't want leave her cousin alone with men who weren't happy with him if she didn't have to.

She retrieved the key from under the flowerpot and let herself in. She chuckled at how dark Lexie's place was. Lexie honestly was a bit of a Goth. She liked the dark, and liked black, not that that helped matters when Will was stumbling around the woman's house.

Finally she spotted Merik's book on the side table she grabbed it and muttered to herself about Merik and his girlfriend and the Knights, and how all of them would drive her up a wall one day.

But something caused her to stop. She felt like someone was watching her. Before she could turn around, a muscular arm pined her arms to her side, and a hand covered her mouth.

"You lead the Arthur and his Knights don't you pretty?"

Will tried to gain some leverage, she tried to do anything, but the man behind her was too strong.

"I think they'll want you back. Am I right?"

Again Will didn't answer. She was still trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

The man leaned close to Will, "Then I will kill them." He breathed into her ear.

At that Will froze. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she couldn't let this man hurt her friends. She quickly lifted her leg, and delivered a swift kick to his shin.

The man snarled. His grip around her chest didn't loosen, but he moved his other hand from her mouth, to twist in her hair. "I wouldn't do that again if I were you." His voice was deadly.

"I won't let you hurt them."

He chuckled. "I doubt that there is much you can do about it." He was mocking her.

"What'd they do anyway." That ended in a gasp as he pulled tighter on Will's hair.

"They killed my father. And now I'll kill them." His hand let go of her hair then he traced a finger down the side of her face. "But what to do with you? You really are quite pretty."


	8. Where's Will?

**_Sorceress Misha—I feel so loved! The first to review in both my new chapters! Yes, I feel sorry for Merik too, but I feel even more sorry for Will… or do I?_**

**_Sea Cucumber—The book was good, movie… Merik was definitely hot!_**

_**Evenstar-mor2004—Duck tape hmmm… sounds like fun!**_

_**ElvenStar5—Well… see you can never know. After all, I can twist their world any way I want. It's in my contract. Glad I've captured you!**_

_**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY—Good to see you again! Glad you liked it!**_

_**DarkAngelPearl—You ask all the right questions. But what to answer…**_

_**Sarita04—Glad you like it! I've still got to decide what's going to happen to Will and co. But I will think on it.**_

**_After a long conversation with my plot bunny, the storyline has changed a little bit. I've decided that Will won't be ending up with one of the Knights, and there probably won't be a squeal. If you have any questions or concerns, you know where I am._**

_**Also, I'm going out of town, so it'll be a little before I can post more.**_

_**Disclaimer—There's lots a stuff here that I don't own. But I own Will.**_

Merik had flipped through the limited selection of channels that the hotel offered for the 8th time and glanced at the clock. He sighed softly and stood up.

The Knights, who were sprawled around the room, looking at tour brochures, glanced at Merik.

"What's wrong?" Asked Tristan, who noticed the look on Merik's face.

Merik smoothed his hair back nervously. "Probably just me being overprotective."

"Overprotective on what?" Asked Bors.

Merik sighed again. "Nothing… just… Will said she'd be back in half an hour at most."

"Yes?" Now Arthur was interested.

"That was almost two hours ago."

"Could she have stopped somewhere?" Asked Gawain. "There seem to be lot's of interesting places here."

Merik shook his head. "I don't think she would. I mean… it's possible, but… she would have come back and gotten one of us to go with her."

"So you think she's in trouble?" Arthur had grown serious and stood up beside Merik.

Merik shook his head irritably. "I don't want to. I want to think that she just got lost. She hasn't been to New Orleans for a while."

"Then we shall go look for her." Lancelot stood up too. The other Knights fallowed his example.

Merik arched his eyebrow, then smiled weakly. "Fine. But we'll have to go to Lexie's place." He spoke quickly, before the Knights could dispute that. "But it'll be all of us, and Lexie's not even there."

The Knights looked at each other, and most of them shrugged.

"We don't have much choice." Said Galahad.

Arthur nodded grimly. "Then let's go."

Surprisingly, it didn't take too long for the Knights and Merik to arrive at Lexie's house. Merik bounded up the steppes. "It'll only take a moment." He told the Knights who were on his heals. Merik had managed to relax, now that he was out and doing something. Unfortunately, that relaxation dissolved when he got to the top of the steppes, and saw the door open.

Slowly, the Knights and Merik walked into the rather dark house. There wasn't much that could be seen, but Merik found his sketchbook in the middle of the living room floor. Carefully he made his way towards the stairs. "Will." He called. When he got no response, he glanced at the Knights behind him. "I'm gonna go check upstairs."

"I'll go with you." Arthur stepped forward.

"As will I." Lancelot fallowed the other two upstairs.

Bors looked around. "Galahad." He looked at the younger Knight. "Go back outside and see if you can see her around the house, or on the street." He looked at the other Knights. "We'll look around down here." The Knights nodded and went their separate ways.

Galahad blinked as he stepped out of the dark house and into the sunlight. He looked around, and wasn't surprised when he didn't instantly see Will. He walked down the steps, and on to the sidewalk.

Suddenly a blow caught his shoulder and Galahad spun around. To his shock and surprise, behind him stood a man who wasn't suppose to exists in this time. A man that he really didn't want to deal with right now. Behind him stood an evilly smiling Cynric. (The bald Saxon in the movie).

Galahad jerked back into a defensive stance. "How the hell did you get here?" He snarled.

Cynric chuckled menacingly. "I doubt that matters right now." He circled around Galahad.

The Knight spun to keep Cynric always in front of him. "Oh?"

Cynric stopped and laughed harshly. "I suggest that you be at the first St. Louis before the sun sets, or your pretty girl will be in trouble."

Before Galahad could stop him, Cynric backed up quickly, and jumped over an adjacent wall.

Galahad ran to the wall, but when he looked over it, Cynric was gone. Then what the man had said registered. Galahad froze, "Will!" He ran back to the house, yelling for Arthur.

When Galahad got to the house Arthur, Lancelot, and Merik were rushing down the stairs, and Bors, Gawain, and Tristan had run from where ever they were to the living room.

Galahad slid to a stop in the middle of the room. "Arthur! I was just outside and Cynric was there!"

"Cynric?" Arthur was surprised and angry.

"How did he get here?" Snarled Gawain.

Merik looked at all the Knights. "Wait… who's Cynric?"

"A Saxon." Snapped Tristan irritated.

"A real one?" The Merik realized what he had just asked and shook his head. "So? So there's a Saxon here. And?"

Galahad was standing completely still in the center of the room, anger radiated from him. "He said that we have to be at the… first… St. Louis? Before it gets dark."

"The first St. Louis?" Asked Merik.

"Who cares!" Snapped Lancelot. "I for one am not about to go finish a rivalry with a dammed Saxon until I am back in my own time. We don't have time to battle right now!"

The other Knights were on the verge of agreement, when Galahad cut in.

"He has Will."

The other 7 men froze.

"What?" Merik fixed Galahad with a stare that caused the young Knight to take a step back.

Galahad swallowed, then met Merik's stare. "He said that Will would be in trouble if we don't meet when and where he said."

The Knights turned to Merik. "Where is this… first St. Louis?" Asked Arthur. His Sarmatian commander persona was taking over.

Merik thought for a moment. "First St. Louis… I don't know… but if he meant St. Louis No. 1. That's on Pere Antoine Alley and Esplanade Ave."

"So we'll try there." Said Lancelot who was heading to the door.

He was quickly fallowed by the other Knights and Merik. Merik only paused to lock the door before he caught up with the Knights who were waiting for him on the side walk.

"Two things." He said when he got to them. "First…" He looked them over. "You can't really go fight a Saxon with out your weapons. We'll need to go back to the car and get them."

The Knight's nodded. "Second?" Asked Dagonet.

Merik grimaced slightly. "Just so you know… St. Louis No. 1 is a… cemetery."

"Cemetery?" Asked Gawain.

Merik sighed. "A place where they burry dead people. You know, a graveyard."

The Knights exchanged looks.

"I told you." Muttered Bors. "Why must you people continue to mess with the dead?"


	9. Cynric Will? WHAT!

_**Sorceress Misha—Sorry to take a while to post, I was out of town, with no internet! Glad you liked the last chapter, hope you like this one too!**_

_**DarkAngelPearl—Haza! I surprised someone! I have the answers to your questions!**_

_**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY—Glad you liked this chapter! Here's the next one!**_

_**Melosine—A new reviewer! I'm really glad that you liked this story, and went to all that trouble to re-find it! Don't worry, I plan on going with this until the end.**_

_**Evenstar-mor2004—Or is it the torture that Cynric will put the Knights through. Or will it be all Will's fault!**_

_**I have returned!**_

_**So this is the loverly direction that the story is going in. Sorry if Cynric doesn't seem like he did in the movie. Personally, I think that he just wasn't understood. So I likes him the way I made him.**_

_**Disclaimer—I own only Will and the plot. For the rest… Yeha, I wish.**_

Will held back a sneeze as she crept out of the crypt that the man had thrown her in. He had tied her up, but she was fairly resourceful. It hadn't taken her long to escape.

Unfortunately for Will, as she turned a corner, she ran strait into her captor.

The man was surprised, but quickly grabbed Will, and hauled her back to his "hide out."

"You know…" Will was struggling. "I know you want to kill the Knights, and I know why… but if I'm going to be your captive, you could at least tell me your name."

The man had been tying her hands more securely, but paused to stare at her. "How is that information important?"

Will shrugged. "It isn't. But if you wanna be rude, that's fine with me."

The man finished tying her hands and sighed. He moved away from her. "Cynric. Happy?"

His back was to her, so Will couldn't see his expression. "So you're from the same time as the Knights?"

"Yes."

"And you… arrived in this city?"

"Yes."

"When did you get here?"

Cynric turned quickly. "Are you always this annoying?" He snapped.

Will looked away. "Sorry." She didn't sound very sorry, just pacifying.

Cynric sighed and started shifting through some junk that littered the crypt floor.

"3 days ago." He said after a long moment. "I arrived in the place I captured you in."

Will chuckled. "The Knights would have condemned you. Disgracing a ladies home."

Cynric chuckled as well. "I am a barbarian. Disgrace is what we do."

Will smiled at that, but before he could see it, she changed the subject. "So barbarians starve their captives?"

He looked confused. "No." Then he smiled wickedly. "Why? Do the Knights?"

Will rolled her eyes. "First, I am not their captive. Second, that was supposed to be a subtle hint that I'm hungry."

Cynric didn't even look contrite. He leaned down beside her. "I'm a barbarian remember. I don't do subtle."

He wasn't expecting Will's bound legs to connect with the back of his knees. He was pushed off balance and landed on his butt.

"Then I won't be subtle." She smiled wickedly.

Cynric gave her a look as he pushed himself up. "You're like a really annoying little child."

"Whatever works." Will smiled sweetly. "And I'm still hungry!"

He barely missed her kick. Cynric walked towards the entrance to the crypt. He turned at the entrance and gave her a real smile. "You're like a Saxon woman."

"There's no need to insult me!" She yelled to his retreating back.

The only response she got was his laughter.

-- Cut to Merik and the Knights --

"Are we close?" Asked Arthur, who was clutching the hilt of his sward. The other Knights were equally tense.

Merik nodded. "It's on the other side of that wall." He indicated a long gray wall that was running adjacent to the car. Quickly he parked, and the 8 of them made there way into the cemetery.

They had cautiously fallowed twist and turns for several minuets, before a voice behind them made them freeze.

"I heartily wish that we were back in our own time."

They spun to find Cynric leaning against a tall tombstone sunning himself. He looked like he belonged in 2005, wearing a black tank top and beige cargo pants.

Within seconds, all the Knights had their weapons drawn.

Cynric opened one eye and looked at the 8 men facing him. "How 'bout you take a rain check?"

The Knights glanced at each other, confused.

"He means he wants to put the battle off until later." Merik clarified.

"You've picked up our slang fast."

The Knights attention snapped upwards. To their shock, Will was sitting on top of the tombstone.

"Will!" Exclaimed Arthur.

Will smiled and waved at the men.

Cynric turned to face the tombstone and looked up at Will. "Saxons have a talent with languages." He held up his arms, and caught Will as she slid down.

"To bad _you_ only use your hands." She said as she slapped his hands away, once her feet touched the ground.

"Girls tend to respond to that better." He said lewdly.

Will rolled her eyes and used her well developed skill of selective hearing. "I've convinced Cynric here to wait until you all get back to England, then you can fight to the death or whatever it is you all do."

The Knights again looked at each other, then they turned to Cynric.

"How can we trust you?" Snapped Lancelot.

Suddenly Cynric steeped forward, his hand held a knife which barely touched Will's neck. "Well… I could always keep Will as my hostage. Then you wouldn't have much of a choice."

The Knights and Merik stiffened.

"Or I could kick you in a place you'd rather keep intact, then forget about you, and leave you in this time." Said Will calmly.

Instantly Cynric stepped back. "Actually I'd rather keep that area intact."

"I bet."

Reluctantly the Knights agreed to hold off the battle until they all returned to their own time. They returned to the hotel rooms and at the Knights insistence, Cynric was rooming with the Knights and Merik. He had already been too close to Will once.

"So why do you want to kill them?" Merik had retrieved his sketchbook, and Cynric, having nothing better to do, was posing for the man.

"They killed my father."

"If he hadn't started the battle, we wouldn't have had to kill him." Lancelot said icily.

Cynric shrugged. "Actually I'm glad he's dead. I've heard the troubles serving a Sarmatian commander. Try serving a Saxon commander, who also happens to be your father."

That made the other men pause.

"If you're glad he's dead… then why do you want to kill us?" Asked Galahad. "I mean… you're saying we've done you a favor."

Cynric shrugged again. "It's Saxon society. To be allowed to succeed my father, I must kill those who killed him. It's just how it is."

"So you're doing this out of…" Gawain trailed off.

"It's tradition. Come on, Sarmatian's must have traditions and rituals that they fallow. Especially when it comes to dealing with the death of a father, leader, or elder."

Since the Knights really couldn't say anything to that, they wisely kept their mouth's shut.

To Cynric's annoyance, he constantly felt like one of the Knights was watching him. Finally he realized which Knight it was, snapped his head up and glared at Tristan. "Something for you?"

Tristan smirked. He bent his head and started sharpening his knife. "You like her don't you." It wasn't a question.

To Cynric's surprise he felt a blush creep up his neck. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Even more to his annoyance, the other Knights, and Merik immediately joined the conversation.

"What are you talking about." Asked Arthur.

"Yes." Lancelot raised an eyebrow. "What she are we talking about?"

Tristan glanced back up at Cynric. "He likes Will."

_**--I thought about ending it here, but decide to finish this little scene.—**_

At Tristan's words, the room went silent.

"That's not true!" Snapped Cynric. "She's an annoying brat!"

"It had better not be true." Said Lancelot in a soft, deadly voice.

"Besides," Said Tristan slightly amused. "Will likes him."

"Oh please!" Said Merik rolling his eyes.

Cynric had paused at that. "Really? You think?" Then he realized what he said. "I DON'T LIKE HER!" He yelled.

"You don't like who?" Unfortunately, the Knights, Merik, and Cynric hadn't noticed Will arrive in the doorway of their room.

"He doesn't like you." Said Lancelot, on the off chance that Will really did like Cynric. Focused on Will, he missed the murderous look that Cynric shot at him.

Will raised an eyebrow. "Duh." She said casually. Then continued into the room and flopped on Merik's bed. "He doesn't like me and…"

"She doesn't like me." Cynric finished for her.

"Our relationship is perfect." Will smiled and grabbed the remote control.

"Exactly." Cynric grabbed Merik's sketchbook and started leafing through it.

The Knights and Merik looked confused. All except Tristan, who had returned to sharpening his dagger.


	10. poor someone?

_**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY—I'm glad you liked Cynric. I was a little worried about him. As for him and Will… I guess we'll see.**_

_**Melosine—I'm glad you liked Cynric too! I hadn't really thought about them being roomies, but you have inspired me!**_

_**Evenstar-mor2004—I would pay to see Cynric blush as well. I don't know if Tristan likes to start fights, or if he's just being Tristan.**_

_**Quietrockchick—I'm glad you approve of this quasi romance!**_

_**Sorceress Misha-- Sorry this isn't a lot, but it is a bit.**_

_**DarkAngelPearl—Glad you liked it! Here's a bit of an update for you!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Will, and the loverly twisted plot. I don't own the Knights, Merik, or Cynric.**_

_**Sorry this is so short, but it just needed to be up. Call it amusement for moi!**_

The night had been rather stressful for all the boys. The Knights didn't trust Cynric enough to sleep, and Cynric kept waking up when he felt eyes on him. He didn't really care about the Knights. He knew that they wouldn't hurt him. Or Will would hurt them. Merik had finally given up trying to sleep around midnight and sat up with Tristan, learning about the different types of weapons that the Knights used.

Will, blissfully un-aware, in her own room, slept deeply and soundly.

The next morning Will walked out to the van, and found 9 very sleepy, fairly irritated men standing in the rising New Orleans sunlight.

To put a bad start on the day, the hood on the van was up, and Merik was digging around, cursing softly every now and then.

Will dropped her duffel bag beside the van. "What's going on?" She looked to the Knights and Cynric for explanation.

"Well…" Gawain started.

"It's broken." Cynric cut him off, and ignored the other man's glare.

Will rolled her eyes. "Thank you. Once again you have lowered my expectations of all Saxon's."

Cynric smirked. "That's your fault. If your expectations weren't so high, maybe you wouldn't be disappointed as often."

Will pulled open the side door and threw her bag in. "You know, the Knights only need one excuse to kill you."

"You sick them on me, I'll kill them, then take you as my captive."

It was Will's turn to smirk. "You tried that already, you can see how well it worked for you."

That caused a murmur of amusement from the Knights.

Cynric reddened slightly, the grinned evilly and grabbed Will's arm. He spun her around and pressed his lips to hers for a moment. When he released her, she fell backwards. "Maybe my expectations shouldn't have been so high."

A noise caused Merik to glance up from the engine. He looked around and saw Dagonet helping Will up from the ground, Tristan was leaning against the van, and the other 5 Knights were chasing Cynric around the parking lot.

Merik sighed, shook his head and went back to the engine.


	11. A little blurb on the road

_**To All My Wonderful Reviewers—I'm really sorry that Chapter 10 was so short. I wrote it, and couldn't find any way to add on to it, and keep the comedy that I was aiming for. It was like one of those scenes in a movie that doesn't really need to be there, but is just to make people laugh. Unless another blurb like that hits me, I plan to keep my chapters longer then chapter 10. Still, thank you for all your kind reviews!**_

_**Melosine—Glad you liked Cynric! I hope this is as good as the last chapter.**_

**_Sorceress Misha—Personally, I don't feel sorry for any of them. But hey! That's why it's good!_**

**_FlamezBlazel—I'm glad you liked it._**

_**Quietrockchick—Glad you liked it. Here's some more!**_

_**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY—That was my favorite part too! Well, that and Merik's reaction to the whole thing.**_

**_KnightMaiden—You know, I haven't really decided who Will's going to end up with. I thought I had, but my muse is debating. I'll just have to see what happens. Thanks for your review though!_**

_**Tristan's mysterial Lady—I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review.**_

_**DarkAngelPearl—I would probably be chasing Cynric around too. Good exercise for the guy.**_

_**Victoria87-- I'd love to improve my writing, but I'm not sure what would make it better. Maybe you understand it better after my note? If you don't, please tell me. Glad you like it so far though!**_

_**Evenstar-mor2004—Yeah… but I'd love to see all of them in anger management classes!**_

**_JoinMeInDeath13—First, love the name! Second, I don't think anyone's ever been infatuated/obsessed/in love with any of my stories! You make me feel so special!_**

**_Arawen—Glad you like it so far. Sadly, I'm not sure who the love interest is anymore. However, I like my Cynric to. Thanks for the review!_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own stuff you recognize.**_

Finally the car had been fixed and they were out of the town. Well, on the out skirts. Once Merik had managed to get the engine to turn over, he had sorted out the rest of the group.

Will was sitting in the passenger seat with explicit instructions that if she said one word, Merik would put duck tape over her mouth.

Cynric was sitting in the very back of the van with Galahad who had kidnapped Will's CD player and now had the ability to completely ignore the Saxon.

The rest of the Knights were scattered around in the van. Lancelot was grumpily staring out the window, and the others were playing poker… well, as well as one can play poker in a moving vehicle. They kept shooting concerned looks from Will, to Lancelot, to Cynric.

After driving on the road for several hours, Will raised her hand. The Knights and Cynric, being thoroughly bored by now noticed immediately, but they waited for Merik to recognize her.

They waited and waited until Will quickly whacked Merik on the head, because she knew that he was deliberately ignoring her.

"As long as it isn't going to start a snip fight between you and a Knight or Cynric."

She shook her head.

"Then talk."

"I'm hungry."

There was a strangled sound from the back, but Merik and therefore the Knights ignored it.

Merik sighed in mock exasperation. "Fine, at the next gas station, you can go in and get something to eat." He glanced in the rearview mirror. "Actually, you can go and get a lot of stuff to eat. The rest of us are hungry too."

Minuets later they were stopped, and Will had gone into the small store to get something for her and Merik, and then tried to find something that the guys from the past would eat.

While she shopped, Merik filled up the tank and the Knights walked around to stretch their legs. Cynric decided to not push his limited luck and simply stood by the van.

"How much longer to New Mexico?" Cynric asked lazily.

Merik shrugged. "Another couple of hours. But you probably won't be back home until tomorrow."

Cynric nodded.

"Then he'll attempt to kill us." Said Lancelot as he and the Knights walked over.

Cynric shook his head. "No… I've changed my mind about that. It was for show anyway. No… before my father was killed… he expressed a desire to return to the mainland."

"So you aren't going to kill us?" Asked Arthur.

"Well..." Cynric grinned. "I'll tell my men I killed… at least one of ya. They'll never know. Besides… I've grown to respect you… a little."

The Knights stared at him. Gawain raised his eyebrow. "Is that a complement or an insult?"

Cynric chuckled. "Guess."

Merik returned the gas hose to the pump. He noticed Lancelot leaning against the back of the van, pretending to ignore the conversation. Merik gave a weak, knowing smile. "You know, Tristan was right."

"About?" Asked Lancelot when he realized that Merik was talking to him.

"Will likes Cynric, and he likes her, but… personally, I think they just like to bug each other."

Lancelot glared at him. "What does that mean?"

"Like you don't know."

Lancelot looked away. "She doesn't like me."

Merik smiled sadly and went to lean by Lancelot. "She can't. You're going back to your time. This is her time. You can't like her either. You know that."

Lancelot sighed. "How many hours until New Mexico?"

Moments later Will came out of the store with several bags of chips, amongst other things. "Food." She smiled and set it down on the floor of the van.

The men gathered around and eventually they each found something that they could eat.

"A few more hours, then we're in New Mexico. But by the time we get to Doniger's place, it'll be evening. So we'll plan on you guys heading back tomorrow?" Merik explained the plan.

The Knights and Cynric nodded.

"Can't wait to get home?" Asked Will.

"No." Said Cynric. "Just can't wait to get away from you."

Will stuck her tongue out at him, but wisely decided to not pick a fight with the Saxon.

Once back in the car, random conversations went on that covered just about every topic. But Merik's threat still held, so there was no snipping fights.

When not allowed to fight, it wasn't long before some of them fell asleep. Which provided Will with several evil ideas, but they remained unrealized because as much as she wanted to, she decided to not irritate the Knights.

That didn't keep the Knights from making fools out of each other, but no one messed with the Saxon.

But even with the joking, the mood was very mellow. It had only been a few days, but a bond had formed between all 10 people. Even if it was an 'I hate you cuz you're a jerk' bond.

It was late when they finally made it to Doniger's base, and Will, Merik, and the Knights stumbled into bunks that Doniger had made up for them. They crashed on the beds, promising Doniger that he could ask what ever he wished… in the morning.

And even though they were tired, sleep came slowly for all of them.


	12. Home

_**To all my reviewers: I LOVE YOU ALL! Thank you for staying with me for so long. I hope you all will review on my squeal, I'm almost ready to post the first chapter of it. Again, thank you!**_

_**Arawen—Now if only the rest of my chapters were posted as quickly. I believe my plan, and your plan, co-inside, but that is saved for the squeal.**_

_**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY—Glad you liked this one to!**_

_**JoinMeInDeath13—I'm glad you still like my story! And don't worry, I shall never put my pen down!**_

_**KnightMaiden—I'm still not quite sure what to do with Will. Or what to do with the Knights. Oh dilemmas!**_

_**DarkAngelPearl-- Yes, poor Lancelot! Yes, Cynric giving them a complement was rather… odd, but I think he's starting to figure out that they're worthy warriors too. You're feeling is very right. This won't be the last time that everyone sees each other. But it may be the last time for this… particular story.**_

_**Sorceress Misha-- Sorry that this took so long to get up. I hope you like it too!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Will. I don't own the Knights, Merik, or Doniger.**_

Morning came much too soon for every one except Doniger. Fortunately, Doniger could read people fairly well, and left Merik, Will, the Knights, and Cynric eat breakfast without being questioned or stared at.

For much of breakfast, the only noise was the clanking of dishes.

Finally Will put down her fork and looked over her cousin, the Knights and the Saxon. "You know… you guys drove me crazy. But I'm glad you came, however you got here."

The men looked at her, and most of them smiled.

Will smiled back, then picked up her spoon, and expertly launched a grape at Cynric. She laughed when the Saxon jerked up and glared at her. "I'm even glad you came. Even if you can't kidnap a girl properly."

"I could always make you come back with us." He said smirking at her.

Will waved her hand at him. "I'll drop by for Christmas."

Cynric arched his eyebrow. "For what?"

Arthur chucked. "It's a Christian holiday."

"Well… it's also a hallmark holiday." Said Merik after sipping his orange juice.

Arthur gave Merik a confused look, but then ignored the comment when Merik shook his head, not willing to explain.

Then, there was a nock at the door, which Merik went to answer. He spoke to who ever it was, for a couple moments before softly shutting the door, and returning to the table.

He didn't look at any of them. "They're ready to start." He said softly.

Arthur smiled weakly. "Which means we can't waste anymore time."

Once they started getting ready, talking ceased and the Knights and Cynric prepared to return to their time.

The only one who talked was Arthur who was softly answering every question that Doniger cared to throw at him.

Arthur shook Merik's hand, and gave the man a smile. "You'd make a good Knight."

Merik laughed. "Thank you. That means a lot to me."

Then Arthur turned to Will and quickly enveloped her into a hug. "I'll miss you my lady."

"I'll miss you." She said, returning the hug. "But not you." She informed Cynric who had come up behind Arthur.

Cynric rolled his eyes. "The only reason I'll miss you is because we don't have many Saxon women around. You should come back with me. I'll need a strong wife by my side."

"I'm not gonna slap you, cuz I know in some… twisted way, that was a complement."

The other goodbyes were equally hard on Will and Merik. It was also very hard on the Knights, and even Cynric.

Will brushed tears away as Bors stepped away, and onto the platform. She then turned to the last Knight and tried to smile at Lancelot.

Lancelot smiled hesitantly at Will as he walked up to say goodbye. "Well…" Suddenly Merik cleared his throat. Lancelot glanced at him, then started again. "I know I've been… less then nice to you. But… well I hope you didn't take it too seriously."

Will smiled. "Na." She shook her head. "I figured out in out first conversation that it's just your way of flirting."

Lancelot blushed slightly. "Yeah… well…"

Just then, Will leaned forward and gave Lancelot a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Lancelot looked a little surprised, and without prompting, he returned the kiss. "I wish…"

Will laughed. "Don't we all."

"So…" He smoothed back his hair. "We'll see you again?"

Will nodded. "Definitely."

Will sighed as the light from Doniger's machine faded. "It's not fair."

Merik put his arm over her shoulders. "You're right. It's not. But hey, you never no, maybe we'll see them again."

Will smiled at that. "I hope so."

The End.


	13. Thanks

**_This is just a little note from moi to all my lovely reviewers who asked for this chapter._**

**_FlamezBlazel—Sorry, I didn't realize that I don't take anonymous reviews. I'll likely change that. Here's the squeal that you asked for._**

_**princessBlackRose—I'm glad you liked it.**_

_**June Birdie—Yes, that was it for that story. This is the squeal.**_

_**Sorceress Misha-- What you've predicted shall come to pass. And of course we'll include Cynric somehow.**_

_**KnightMaiden—This is the more of the story.**_

_**Daydream1—I'm glad you liked my story so much. This was one of the most comprehensive and helpful reviews I've ever had. So thank you so much!**_

_**Tristan's mysterial Lady-- I'm glad you liked it so much! And yes it's over, well that story is. Here's the squeal though!**_

_**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY—Here's the start of the squeal**_

_**JediPirateElfyDude—Here is the squeal. Of course its our mini community. That's what makes this place so great.**_


End file.
